Chocolate
by rebel Ed18
Summary: Cloud and Leon's one year wedding anniversary is tonight and Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie make Cloud do some naughty things to get Leon to have a little fun with the blonde tonight.


Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cloud and Leon... I just have an obsession with this pairing so... =3 ALSO THIS IS A YAOI SHORT STORY...**

**

* * *

**

A night to remember.

It was their one year anniversary. They had been married for one year. Yes, they had kids now. Two twins, Sora and Roxas. On the night of their wedding, Leon and Cloud had such a wild night that Cloud ended up getting pregnant on that night. Though, for tonight, Leon and Cloud let Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie look after them for tonight. Yes, Leon was a gentleman and really wouldn't have sex unless Cloud seduced him too much or when he was drunk. But when Leon was drunk, he usually forgot that they had sex and was usually so wild and--

Cloud stopped his thoughts of that, feeling that he was in danger of having a hard on in the middle of the grocery store. Cloud shook the thought from his head before going over towards the candy isle. Tonight, he could bring out a whole new side of himself that he didn't know that he had in order for Leon to enjoy himself tonight. God, just the thought of him doing this. He groaned, mentally. He didn't mind teasing Leon with something nice... but... Tifa and Aerith pulled up something from the past that Cloud wished he could forget. They told him that Leon would love it. Cloud picked up a small wrap of Leon's favorite chocolate and sighed before he bought it and left.

--

With the little tykes getting ready to leave and Leon on his way home, Cloud sighed. While Yuffie was helping with the gathering of baby things, Tifa and Aerith were helping Cloud into his attire for tonight. "I swear to god, I will kill you both later."

"Oh, Cloud, you know Leon will like this," muttered Tifa.

Yuffie popped her head into the room and looked upon what Cloud was wearing, before whistling. "Looking good there, _Miss_ Cloud! Mr. Virgin will _definitely_ enjoy that!" A small cry from Roxas and Yuffie was out again. Tifa fixed Cloud's hair before smiling.

"There. Now, things are perfect for tonight. You just need to wait for him. Do you have the chocolate?" Cloud nodded and looked towards the bedside table. "Good."

"Now, we have to get out of here before the virgin comes home!" With that, they all said goodbye to Cloud and Cloud said his goodbyes to Sora and Roxas before they left and he was left alone, causing him to go to the bedroom, sit on the bed, light a few candles around the place, dim the lights, and wait for the brunette to come home...

* * *

"Cloud! I'm home!" the man called out through the house. He knew that tonight was their anniversary, and he knew that Roxas and Sora were out with the girls, but what he didn't know, was what Cloud had planned. He blinked as he saw that lights were either off or dimmed around the house. "Cloud?"

"Leon. I'm in the bedroom." Cloud blinked and then followed the sound of Cloud's voice to the bedroom and when he got to the door, he stopped, dropped his briefcase, and stood there, a blush on his face. There was Cloud, on the bed, wearing a pink, frilly, three layer short skirt with white laces at the ends. And then a matching pink lacing corset to go along with it. Oh god... It was... And then Cloud was licking up... cream from his fingers. Whip cream. And some had landed around his lips, on his throat. Leon gulped, lightly. the corset was opened to reveal Cloud's slightly toned bare chest. And what else was Cloud wearing? Well, knee high white socks, and those... high heel platform shoes. Leon's hand went up to his tie as he loosened it slightly, his face a bright red. "What are you staring at, Leon?"

"I-I..." He bit his lower lip and moved over to Cloud. "Cloud... was this... all you?" Cloud shook his head.

"It was the girls'... They wanted to see me like this..." He licked some more cream off his finger, but it landed on his chest. "Oopse..." Leon couldn't resist. He leaned down and forward, letting his tongue dart out and lick up at the cream that landed on Cloud's chest. Wherever the whip of cream moved, Leon's tongue followed, along with his heated breath. Cloud let out a shiver and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. When his husband licked up all the cream, Cloud reached over for the chocolate and unwrapped it. "Leon." Those blue eyes darted up at the sound of a metal wrapper unfolding. "Here..." Leon leaned up and took the chocolate from Cloud's fingers with his own lips and then proceeded to lick at the fingers, intimately. Cloud shifted uncomfortably as a bulge was starting to rise in his underwear. Leon noticed this shift and let a knee move in between the blonde's legs, up his dress and to his bulge, only to find something strange.

"Cloud... P-Panties?"

"W-Well, the girls said that it would have a better effect!" Cloud face was red with embarrassment, but oh, how Leon loved that look. Leon grinned, lightly, and moved his knee against Cloud's member before his hand reached in the undies and pulled out his hardened cock, stroking it, causing Cloud to fall back on the bed and moaned, closing his eyes. Cloud opened his eyes, slightly, just enough to break off a piece of chocolate and place it on his lips, but Leon dove in, took it from Cloud with his tongue in teeth, nipping and licking Cloud's lips in the process before placing it on Cloud's neck, using his tongue to guide it down Cloud's body. Just like the cream, Leon's hot breath and tongue followed the chocolate until it could go no further. Leon's stroking grew slow... teasing, as his other hand came up and undid the rest of Cloud's corset, licking the chocolate down further and further until it stopped and he licked up the remains then he licked up the chocolate trail that he left, receiving a shaky moan from Cloud. "L-Leon... stop teasing me."

"Oh but I can't help it. You in this outfit..." He leaned down to whisper in Cloud's ear. "It gets me hot with need..." With that, he stopped stroking and leaned away and moved his head to under Cloud's skirt, pulling off Cloud's shoes and underwear before a teasing lick went up Cloud's shaft and down, until he put his lips over the tip, sucking hard. A yelp was heard from Cloud before he bucked his hips into the warmth of Leon's mouth as the brunette began to bob his head. Up. Down. Up. Down. Fast, slow... Hard, soft... Oh god. Cloud was going to go insane. Leon was teasing him so much right now. Every movement of that tongue on his cock made Cloud moan.

"L-Leon... S-Stop, I'm gonna--" But before he could finish, he came into Leon's mouth with a grunt/moan, panting heavily. Leon pulled away, licking his lips and swallowing the cum before grinning at Cloud.

"Tasty~"

"S-Stop teasing me and just put it in, goddamn it..." he growled with a flushed face, panting heavily. Leon grinned and let his thumbs toy around with Cloud's nipples, causing him to jerk his head back.

"But you like being teased. I mean, look how hard your nipples are." He grinned as Cloud looked up at him with the most lewd expression he had ever seen on the blonde.

"Leon... _Squall_..." he whispered with a voice full of need. Oh god... the use of his real name. He couldn't help it. He leaned in, crushing their lips together in a much needed kiss, moans and pants being exchanged through heated breaths and kisses as Leon tried to rid himself of his pants. When he got out of his pants without breaking the kiss he tried to get Cloud out of this frilly dress, which was simple: Pull. The only thing left on the two were the corset, and Leon's shirt and tie. He pulled away from the kiss and the two stared at each other through blue eyes coated in lust.

"Are you ready, Cloud?"

"Of course..." With that, Leon pulled out is own member and then stopped.

"Lube... condom..." he muttered to himself and moved to the side table, opening a drawer and pulling out a condom and some lube. He opened the condom with his teeth and slipped the rubber onto his hot cock and then put some lube around the rubber. He leaned in and breathed in Cloud's ear. "Cloud... I love you." And before Cloud could answer, Leon pushed into Cloud, causing the male to gasp out and moan, wrapping his arms around Leon, tightly. It only took a second before Leon started to move, slowly at first, but then he began to get faster until pleasure took over his mind and all he could think about was pleasuring the blonde beauty beneath him, the one that was screaming his name, the one that he loved with all his heart... Leon would never lover another person like Cloud again. Leon took the hand that Cloud kept his wedding ring on and brought it to his lips, kissing it as he continued to thrust, hard, into the man.

The night carried on like this. Cloud screaming for Leon, Leon fucking Cloud all through the night and into the early early morning.

And when the two were finally spent, the two lied underneath the covers, holding each other close, trying to catch their breathes. Man... a night to remember.

Leon held Cloud close and closed his eyes. But a thought ran through his mind. "Why did the girls think of this again? It can't be because they just wanted to see you in it..."

"... Past experience... Don... Had to dress... like a girl..." he muttered, sleepily. "...I won over Aerith and Tifa... Almost kissed him... Tifa saved me and we got... information we needed." He nuzzled up closer to Leon. "Good night."

Ah, so that was why. Leon smiled and ran a hand through Cloud's hair, gently. "Good night... Cloud."

* * *

**OH YEAH! WHO made Cloud sooooo OOC xDD**

**Anway!**

Rates and faves and comments are GOOD =D Thank you for reading my smut~


End file.
